Pursuit of Happiness
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: After Hilda's wedding, Daniel and Betty contemplate how well they know each other... leading Betty to suggest a different method to steer them away from any more disastrous relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Pursuit of Happiness**

**Category**: Romance

**Pairing**: Detty

**Summary**: After Hilda's wedding, Daniel and Betty contemplate how well they know each other... leading Betty to suggest a different method to steer them away from any more disastrous relationships.

**Disclaimer**: own nudda :)

* * *

Daniel tosses a fifty over the bar, sliding the obnoxious, fruity concoction along to his left with a snort. The glass is adorned with a sugary rim, a parasol and some sort of foliage -extravagances he's sure he's paying extra for- and he takes the change from the bartender, shoving it into his pocket. Despite the cost it's worth every cent to see the slightly tipsy sparkle in Betty's eyes as she graciously thanks him for the drink.

After the wedding reception neither of them had felt like going home alone and now they're sat in some dingy pub, in unspoken commiseration of their failed relationships... but what should be a depressing atmosphere, isn't. The air between them is light with comfortable banter bouncing back and forth and the jovial conversation feels good, _really_ good.

He used to think the definition of a successful night out entailed a romp between the sheets but he's having more fun now than he did in the entirety of his relationship with Trista. Maybe it's a little harsh but she really does have the personality of a wet dish cloth.

He's ashamed to admit he actually used to find the trait attractive in women. There was a time he didn't understand what 'inner beauty' meant and while old habits will die hard, he's grateful to have someone like Betty in his life. No matter how much she changes on the outside –a fact he's still coming to terms with - he'll always see her as more than just make-up and clothes. To him she's intelligent, grounded, independent and-

...'this' is where a serious problem is arising.

He's spent the day running off on tangents, fixating on how amazing she is... and as best friends, the law of the universe dictates that he tread very carefully if he's going to delve into those thoughts.

"Daniel...?"

Betty waves her hand across his face with piqued curiosity, "you ok, you zoned out there for a little bit?"

"Yeah, of course...just thinking-" he takes a swig of beer, hoping it will cool the light flush creeping over his cheeks. If she notices she doesn't say anything but her wide smile betrays a hint of amusement.

"That's twice in on day, going for a record?" She blows a giggle down her straw, drawing in the fruity taste. Even though it's quite sugary it's laden with alcohol, making her a little less candid as she eyes him teasingly.

He doesn't mind and even breathes out a low chuckle, "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"You might-" her smile twists into a smirk, "..._if_ you write to Oxford and get them to accept iregardless as a word in the dictionary."

Despite his wounded pride he lets out a laugh at the suggestion, trying to disguise the amusement under a sip of beer. Maybe he should be trying to defend the tryst but in all honestly he's just glad they can joke about it. It wasn't that long ago she was demanding they stay out of each others personal lives and he can't imagine a strictly professional relationship between them.

He's convinced it was just a heat of the moment argument but even still he wants to make sure she knows just how much he values their friendship. "About Trista..." he starts, sounding a little more serious, "thank you for being honest with me. I know I don't tend to listen a lot of the time but I really do value your opinion."

She swallows her drink, placing her hand to her chest with a smile. She's touched by the sincerity but feels a small wave of guilt rise up, wishing she had been more appreciative of his advice over Henry. Whatever he did -right or wrong- he had done it to protect her and she shouldn't have lashed out in the way she did.

"I was the one who didn't listen-" she admits, reaching her hand out to brush his arm, "and I'm sorry for what I said. You do have a right to pry, at least a little... I think we've _both_ earned that privilege."

The apology spurs a wave of relief to rush through him and raises his bottle with a lopsided grin, "here's to... listening more, moving forwards... and no more crappy relationships."

"I'll drink to that."

She clinks her glass against his drink, bringing it back to her lips when an idea suddenly pops into her head. If taking each other's advice is going to be one of their new resolutions then why not have a bit a fun with it?

"We should totally find dates for each other!" She bounces excitedly, trying not to laugh when he nearly chokes on his beer at the suggestion.

It takes him a moment to regain his composure and when he finally does he coughs roughly to clear his throat, "I'm sorry, _what?_"

"I know you pretty well, you said it yourself... if we find dates for each other maybe we'll stop falling into the same traps." She tilts her head with a raised eyebrow, "makes sense doesn't it?"

On some weird level it does and he has to wonder if it isn't the alcohol lending a helping hand.

But that's not the only problem.

The thought of setting her up with another guy -even if he gets to pick who- goes against every instinct in his body. The reaction comes as a surprise and in his attempt to ignore the line of thought he hesitantly indulges the idea. "So let me get this straight, you want to pick someone in here and then what... I just go up and hit on her? That's crazy..."

"Scared?" She asks, egging him on with a playful smile.

"Of course not!" He protests, glancing around the room, "just a little skeptical about the range of choice."

After looking around herself she can see his point and decides to up the ante. "How about this then... we each get a week, to try and think of someone we already know and then next weekend we 'accidentally' all bump into each other out somewhere."

It still doesn't sit well with him but in his reluctance to delve into the reasons why, he decides to humor her. "Ok, it's a deal," he taps his bottle against her glass confirming the terms.

There's a pool of dread that knots in his stomach at the thought of setting her up with someone... but who knows, maybe it's _not_ such a bad idea.

Dating someone outside his usual spectrum might help to clear up his confusion surrounding their relationship. Someone with similar characteristics could even be a distraction, urging him away from the inappropriate thoughts that keep surfacing. And if not...

He takes a long swig of beer drowning the thought.

If it doesn't work, he doesn't want to think about how totally screwed he's going to be.

x

x

* * *

**AN**: This is actually a prequel to a story I've already written :P I just needed to establish a bit of an AU line where Betty doesn't go to London... so I'm going to try and keep it short ;)

Also, while I'm here... there's a new facebook campaign to try and gain support for an Ugly Betty movie. If you're keen then hop over and like the page, spread the word :D it can be found by searching for 'Ugly Betty The Movie: Kickstarter Campaign' :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel tugs the top button of his shirt, feeling hot under the collar as he and Becks wait by the bar. As usual his friend is sizing up the tallest, blondest women in the area and he's not sure if it's a top or dress she's wearing but he drags his gaze away to slant over the marble surface.

What the hell was he was thinking, bringing the renowned player as Betty's date? The absurdity of the idea hits him hard as he orders another beer and tries to remember the logic behind his reasoning.

He had tried to find her a worthy contender, he really had... but the few candidates that measured up were all _too_ perfect. Next to them he looked like the biggest ass in New York and if he does decide to eventually man up to his feelings, he's going to think about starting a charity or something first.

"Tequila slam-her, if you know what I mean?"

Daniel winces at the sharp elbow thrust into his side, following his friends eye-line back to the women.

This really was a _stupid_ idea.

Betty is going to kill him.

"Have you ever thought about... I don't know-" he hesitantly pushes out the suggestion, "going for a different 'type'?" The blank look he receives is clear indication of 'no' and he takes a sip of beer shaking his head, "what about someone you can actually hold a conversation with?"

"You mean sleep with someone unattractive?" Becks is only half listening as he catches the eye of the leggy blonde, "why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Well-" he humours the conversation despite knowing it's going to be a waste of breath, "don't you ever get tired of sleeping around all the time?"

The comment gains Beck's attention and he turns his head, giving his mate giving the once over. They've been friends since forever and have hammered more girls than he can count -or remember- but the nature of the conversation is completely unfamiliar to him.

In fact, there's something strange about the whole situation. For Christ's sake, his friend is wearing a suit... in a _club..._and Becks pulls the edges of his brown leather jacket pointedly. "Look man, I know you got married and whatever... but you've gotta move on. You've gotten all soft and shit."

The accusation spurs a spark of anger and Daniel swallows it under a long swing of beer. If it was anyone else referring to Molly so candidly he would drag them over hot coals but despite the inappropriateness, it isn't worth getting into. He's grown up, moved beyond the days of college partying... but that will _never_ happen to Becks.

Betty really isgoing to kill him.

He considers calling her to cancel, knowing that whatever lame excuse he comes up with... it has to be better than this.

She'll be pissed for sure, probably accuse him of forgetting the whole thing but it's preferable to her finding out the truth and he slips his phone out of his pocket. Before he can unlock the screen it vibrates in his hand and he curses under his breath as one new message pops up.

**_-Here. Be at the bar in five, B-_**

Shit.

There goes any hope of sneaking Beck's out the door.

He sighs, trying to urge his friend away from the not so subtle flirting and hoping that the truth will somehow get him out of this mess. "Ok Becks, look... you're here as a date. It's this stupid thing my ex-assistant arranged and I need you to play a long with it."

"Wha... whoooa.. hang on a second-" Becks thrusts his hands up in mock defense, "you're not talking about that furry thing with the glasses? Please do not tell me she's going to be here."

It takes all his self control not to punch the man.

"Her name is _Betty _and _yes_, you're being set up with her."

"No way man! No way i'm going to..." he stops suddenly, catching sight of the women in question over Daniel's shoulder. She's changed since the last time he saw her and while she's not six foot-model material, he can work with it- for the sake of a favour.

"Jesus man, you scared the life out of me! Could of told me she was banging hot now..."

Daniel has to forcibly stop his mouth from flying open and even though he's dreading it, he slowly turns around. He spots her immediately making her way through the crowd with another women and he can't stop the moment from approaching with lightening speed. He should be using the time to warn off Becks but the tight fitting red dress halts his speech and he doesn't have to pretend to be shocked to see her.

"Daniel hi-" Betty flaunts a perfect smile, keeping with the facade that they've just casually run into each other.

"I ah, _hi_-" he stumbles awkwardly, feeling a hot flush creep up his neck as she takes in Beck's presence. He can see the confusion flash in her gaze but to her credit she keeps it hidden as she introduces her friend.

"This is Hannah, she owns that cafe down the road... the one you always get your coffee from." _The one that's actually five blocks away and a complete inconvenience, _she thinks but doesn't say out loud.

She's been going to the place for so long now, it was inevitable that she and the owner would strike up a friendship and when she broached the idea of a girls night out last week Hannah had agreed to it straight away.

It was perfect.

Hannah was pretty, smart enough to have established a well renowned business and she sold fair-trade coffee which wasn't much to go on... but it did suggest she had some morals in place.

_And_ she was single.

"We're having a girls night out, what are you two doing here?" She eyes Becks warily as Daniel answers for them.

"You know-" he shrugs, forcing himself to maintain eye-level and not look down, "just having a few drinks, for old times..."

She takes it to mean no one else is coming and feels frustration ebb at her nerves. The sleazy photojournalist is definitely not her idea of a well matched date and as he ogles her from the bar she has to force a smile. "Becks, it's good to see you again."

"You _know_ it baby..." he stretches over to order another beer, causing Daniel to flinch.

This was a _really_ bad plan.

The fiery look Betty shoots him doesn't abate his guilt and he pulls out his wallet hoping to try and smooth things over. "Can I get you ladies a drink?"

"Please," she says on Hannah's behalf, suddenly feeling as though it's going to be a very long night.

And she's not wrong...

An hour later, as she prises Beck's hand of her thigh for the 'fiftieth' time... she's struggling to stay awake through their riveting conversation. In all fairness it isn't _that_ bad but she draws the line when he starts debating why the Jet's cheerleaders should wear boots with heels instead of flats.

Shifting her attention to the other side of the booth she's almost pleased to see Hannah and Daniel getting along, for Hannah's sake at least. She's not entirely convinced he deserves to get off so lightly but her anger is somewhat tempered by the guilty looks he keeps throwing her way.

Although, as she remains focused on him -while Becks continues his tirade- she notices that his glances become a lot more frequent when her 'date' places his hands in less than appropriate areas.

Intrigued she decides to test the theory, letting Becks snake an arm around her shoulder. It causes a falter in the conversation across the table and she quickly averts her gaze pretending not to notice. Instead she wiggles a little closer to the photojournalist, trying not to flinch as his other hand instinctively curls over her thigh.

It's worth enduring to catch the almost panicked expression being thrown her way and when Daniel coughs roughly to offer a round of drinks, she's a little surprised when he requests her help. Even though part of her wants to push his reaction further, she's eager to get out of the compromising situation takes advantage of the excuse to slide out from the booth.

She follows him wordlessly through the crowd of people, coming to a stop behind a long queue at the bar and when he finally speaks she has to strain to hear him above the music.

"Do you really have to let him drool all over you like that?"

"Excuse me?" She matches his tone, placing her hands squarely over her hips. He's trying to look uninterested in the conversation but she can pick the anger in his voice and it only fuels her annoyance.

"Come on, he's pawing you every thirty seconds." He lifts his head, trying to gauge whether the line is moving. Rationally he know he has no right to judge but he can't stop the jealously crawling under his skin at the thought of them together. "But hey, if you're fine with it... whatever."

She can't believe the audacity of the comment, particularly as she's only in this situation because of him and it's a fact that she's quick to point out. "Daniel _you_ invited him remember? Obviously you know what he's like, so why even bring him along in the first place?"

She lets the question hang, trying to figure out the answer for herself... and when she comes with only one possible explanation, it knocks the air out of her lungs.

"...unless you couldn't find any other person in all of New York who would be interested in me?" The realization dawns on her and she feels mortification knot tightly in her stomach, "that's it isn't it? You were too embarrassed to ask anyone... so you paid Beck's off for the night."

"No, _what..._of course not!" His heart slams into his throat at the hurt look on her face and he's so quick to erase the image that he blurts out the first thing he can think of. "The reason I brought Beck's here is because I didn't want to see you with anyone else. I figured he didn't stand a chance in hell... but hey, maybe I was wrong about that?"

She's stunned into silence, not from the insinuation she would start something with his friend but from the words before. He glossed over them so quickly she doesn't know if he's even had time to register the comment but she has and knits her brows together in confusion. "What did you mean by that?"

He huffs and there's a distinct air of disapproval to his tone, "I'm meant, I thought you were smarter than-"

"_No_." She stops him, taking his arm and forcefully dragging him away from the audience that's started to gather. When they reach a quieter more secluded spot she lets him go, lowering her voice to question his words. "You said you didn't want to see me here with someone else... why?"

_Fuck_.

Had he really said that?

Judging by her stare the answer is a yes and his cheeks start to burn under the inquisitive gaze. What's he supposed to say? Admit that he's jealous, that he wants to be the one here with her on a date?

A knot lodges firmly in his throat. That the thought of her going home with Beck's makes him physically sick to the stomach but whatever he chooses to say it's as good as sealing their friendship with a death sentence and he swallows the thought roughly, unable to voice it out loud.

She doesn't need to hear the words to know what he's thinking. She's seen the look so many times, just never directed at her before... and it causes her heart to skip a beat. She should have realized sooner. At the wedding he was acting differently, she thought the event was just bringing up memories of Molly and she's not entirely convinced that residual grief isn't to blame for his emotions.

"You don't want this Daniel..." she admits, almost sadly, "you might think you do... but trust me, it's not real."

He breathes out an almost annoyed laugh in response. "You think I haven't tried to tell myself that at least a hundred times?" And it's true. He's tried to ignore it, tried to discourage but the feelings aren't going anywhere and if anything it's becoming too real for him.

"I must have gone through at least twenty guys, all who would have jumped at the chance to be here but I made excuses for all of them, you know why-" he asks, trying to show her it's not just a whimsical phase, "it's because I didn't want you to fall for some Harvard degree saint, that's why. I thought I could handle it but I _can't_."

She doesn't know what to say and holds his gaze trying to calm the rush of adrenaline flowing through her veins. She loves him... but as her best friend and there's a heavy weight associated with anything more, risks involved that she can't fathom under his intense scrutiny. She needs time to let the information sink in and when he slowly moves to kiss her she panics.

"I'm sorry I... I can't... I need to go-" she turns on her heel, feeling tears blur her vision as she pushes back through the crowd.

She doesn't know why she's upset, she should be happy or in the very least flattered... but part of her is terrified. And it's the part of her that's too scared to admit she wants to be with him. There's always been a safely net in place, the knowledge that he would never see her in 'that way' and it's kept her safe all these years.

Without it she doesn't know what to do and when her phone vibrates in her purse she reaches into her bag to switch it off.

She needs to get out of here and back home, _fast_.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing he registers upon waking is the heavy pounding in his head and beyond that, the sound of rain coming down outside. He keeps his eyes closed willing the ache to subside before he attempts any sort of movement.

He can't remember much, relying on the assumption that alcohol _must_ have been involved and he bites back a groan as the memories slowly start to filter down. Trying to set up Becks with Betty was a definite low point but more quickly fill the void in his brain and he flinches recalling just how much he let slip under the guise of one too many beers.

Betty's reaction had told him everything, she wasn't interested... and the realization had spurred a whirlwind bender of hard spirits and god only knows what else. Judging by the marching band rehearsing -badly- in his head, there were definitely shots involved. _  
_

A chill crawls along his arm and he tries to pull the blanket up, feeling a wave of panic when it doesn't budge. It's the first time he's noticed the unnatural weight pressed against his chest and he sucks in a deep breath.

_Shit_.

Hannah_._

He peels his eyes open, regretting it as light splinters in and he blinks furiously at the auburn blur cuddled up beside him. She's asleep, thankfully, though the relief doesn't stop dread from pooling in his stomach as he tries to piece together the rest of the night.

After Betty's abrupt exit and Becks eagerness to find another conquest, the pretty red head had sensed the shift in his drinking and had opted to join in. Apparently they were both trying to get over someone which was the contributing factor to an act, that if he recalls correctly, can be reaffirmed by clothing spread throughout his entire loft.

"Good morning..."

A sleepy voice stirs from under the covers and he breathes out slowly,"_hey..._sleep well?"

"Like a baby." She stifles a yawn, easing herself up and securing the sheet around her body with a smile. He might be a great guy, certainly very attractive but it's the first time she's slept with someone since breaking up with her boyfriend and a flush quickly settles over her cheeks. "That was certainly... an interesting night."

"I think the wine back here might be to blame." He stretches his arms above his head, trying to work out the kinks in his shoulders when he suddenly realizes how the comment might come across. "Not that, you know... it wasn't fun. I mean not _just_ fun but-"

"Daniel you can relax." She fans her fingertips over his arm in reassurance."You're a nice guy but if last night proved anything it's that neither of us are ready for something serious." She watches the relief visibly settle on his features and smiles warmly, "it was fun... but that's all."

He returns the smile and pushes himself up to press a chaste kiss to her lips. It's short but sweet and he's glad that the friendship they developed last night hasn't been broken. He even feels a slight tug of remorse when she climbs off the bed to look for her clothes. "You know you don't have to leave, we could hang around for a bit... go grab some breakfast?"

She pauses to consider the idea but the reality of work hampers her decision. With the rain coming down outside every man and his dog is going to be looking for a cafe and a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Maybe some other time?" She ask hopefully, tugging her singlet down as she glances around for her jeans. "I mean I'd love to stay-" she spots a heel under the bed and picks it up, "especially given the weather but I really need to open up the shop."

He nods in understanding, reaching down to find his sweat pants. "At least let me find you an umbrella-" he offers, straightening back up with a smirk, "and ah, I think the rest of your clothes might be-"

A knock resounds through the apartment cutting him off and he twists to check the time, shrugging on his slacks."That's probably the paperboy..." he explains, deciding he'll pick up her stuff on the way back through. "I'll just be a second."

He forces his legs to cooperate, moving with as much coordination as he can muster. It isn't an easy task and he catches himself on the edge of the sofa to take a quick breather. He spots his shirt lying discarded beneath the coffee table and with a small diversion picks up the garment and slips it on, fussing with the buttons as he stumbles towards the door.

"Jackson!" He berates, unhooking the latch and turning the knob, "what have I told you about..." He stops dead realizing it's _not_ the paper boy who's been receiving his wrath and his voice catches sharply in his throat.

"_Betty..._ I ah, what are you doing here?" He fumbles, thrusting a nervous hand through his hair. She's soaked from the rain and he wants to invite her in but can't, not with a half-naked women wandering around his apartment... and he grips the door tightly, pulling it closer to his body.

She spots the hesitation immediately and feels her stomach drop.

Had he changed his mind?

After going home last night she'd spent a lot of time thinking, mostly trying to reason them out of a relationship but the more she thought about it, the more she understood it was fear fueling her doubts. Once she opened herself up to taking the risk and becoming more than friends it was almost an exhilarating realization.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry-" she says, wrapping her arms tightly around her body. She's freezing but wants to get the rest out before she loses her nerve and glances up holding onto his gaze,"I was a little freaked out... at first... but I think, I think I'd like to-"

She stops tilting her head at the misaligned buttons on his shirt. Something doesn't feel right and she stands on her toes trying to glance over his shoulder. He's quick to block the movement but isn't quite fast enough and her heart slams against her chest as she spots a bright pink bra hanging from the lampshade. "Did you... bring someone back here last night?"

He stiffens, feeling his stomach wrench with guilt as her flash a pained expression. "I... it's not what you think.."

Embarrassment and anger rush through her body and she takes a deep breath trying to fight the tears stinging her gaze. "So you weren't here hooking up with someone, after making me believe you _actually_ had feelings for me?"

"No!" He protests, even though there's an element of truth to the accusation. He did sleep with someone else and while it meant nothing he can't deny it happened. "I mean... technically I guess, but it wasn't... I do have feelings for you-"

"Yeah it really looks like it, bet you cried over her all night!" She snaps, having the sudden urge to flee the situation. She can't even look at him and when he reaches out to grasp her arm she twists sharply away from the contact, "_don't_...this was a mistake, I... I shouldn't have come here."

He deliberately keeps his distance, rubbing his temple to counter the returning pressure. "I know it was a stupid thing to do... but come on, you walked out on me remember? What was I supposed to think?"

"How about 'gee, maybe Betty just needs some time', instead of jumping on the next person who came along?" She throws him an incredulous look swiping angrily at the moisture on her cheeks. Maybe she's being a little irrational, it's not like he'd actually cheated on her... but the fact he could move on so quickly still hurt.

"It wasn't like that-" he defends, swallowing roughly at the tears she's trying to hide, "I was upset and Hannah was-"

"_Hannah?_" She feels her chest constrict at the realization. She knew they would hit it off, twenty-four hours ago she had even been pleased about the fact but now it's twisting like a knife in her gut.

Did she really have a right to be angry when she had practically instigated the whole thing?

"Just forget it-" she pushes out, trying to fight a wave of confusion. She doesn't know what to feel anymore and she's finding it increasing hard to think under his penetrating gaze. "I should go."

He feels a sharp stab of regret as she turns away but doesn't know how he's supposed to react. Every fiber in his body wants to go after her, tell her that he's stupid and an idiot but his feet remain planted as she disappears from his view. He can't change what happened and when he hears a gentle cough he pulls himself back from the door with a sigh.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Hannah says, thrusting a pair of shoes into his hands, "go after her."

It should be an awkward situation but there's only kindness in her expression and he hesitates wondering if he should listen to the advice. "And say what, that we didn't sleep together? I think it's a bit late for that."

She shakes her head, resisting the urge to slap some sense into him. "She's upset cause she thinks you don't care. Imagine what she's going to think if you let her walk away? It doesn't matter what you say, you just need to find her and show her that she's all you care about."

The pep talk is surprisingly inspiring and he makes a snap decision, fumbling to squeeze into his shoes. "Ok, you're right... I can do this."

"You can do this." She agrees, smiling as he straightens and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"If you need anything while I'm gone, shower, coffee... just help yourself, seriously-" he's halfway down the hall as the last of the words tumble out but he's more focused on reaching the elevator and dives inside just as the doors slide shut.

He's slightly out of breath and nods politely at the immaculately dressed gossip from down the hall. "Morning Mrs. Celeste."

She gives him the once over pursing her lips at his disheveled appearance."Mr. Meade." She turns her attention back to the lit up numbers by the wall, smoothing down her coat with a terse breath, "hardly the appropriate attire to been seen in by the public wouldn't you say?"

He looks down to the mismatched shirt, grey slacks and purple sneakers he's wearing. There's not a lot he can do about it now except realign the jutting out buttons and he starts fidgeting, trying to get them in the right holes. "You know they've started charging extra for fashion advice? Money just doesn't buy good service any more."

She huffs at the insinuation fixing her hands together as they make the rest of the journey in strained silence.

When the doors ping open he doesn't waste any time exiting the confined space.

"Always a pleasure Grace," he throws over his shoulder, rushing out into the lobby. It's still bucketing down outside and he greets the doorman with a nod, clutching his shirt as wind sweeps into the foyer.

"Would you like me to arrange a car for you sir?" The old man smiles kindly, his eyes questioning the wisdom of venturing out into such conditions. Even with his double breasted coat and gloves he can feel the chill and without so much as an umbrella it was going to be extremely cold.

"No, that won't be necessary." Daniel reluctantly turns down the offer knowing he doesn't have time to wait around. In fact even picking the wrong direction could cost him dearly and he raises his voice against a sudden bout of wind, "you haven't seen-"

"Miss Suarez, yes sir-" the man anticipates, a sympathetic smile settling over his lips. "I believe she was headed to the cab rank on the corner of 72nd street... I did try to advise her to wait out the rain but she insisted."

"Of course she did." He lets out a sigh, patting the gentlemen's arm to show his gratitude, "thanks Frederick."

The doorman nods, edging his way back to make a little more room. "Good luck sir."

"I'll need it-" he floats under his breath, stepping out into the freezing cold. The rain hits him instantly -like icicles piercing his skin- and he hunches over biting back a curse at the sheer ferocity of the storm. The usual array of street vendors are all closed and bolted down as he passes them and he quickly dodges a man dueling the wind with his umbrella.

A flash of lightening brightens the sky overhead and he flinches, rubbing his arms to try and generate some heat.

Wasn't there a rule about not wielding metal in a thunderstorm?

He decides to let it go, increasing his pace to a jog as he crosses the next intersection. Any person stupid enough to go out in this weather -himself included- was liable for their own actions.

It was law of the jungle... or something.

Another block down and he's just about to consider turning back when he sees a fuchsia coat huddled in the doorway of a nearby shop. His never been so grateful for her choice of bold colours and he sprints the distance, trying to catch his breath as she pulls him roughly under the enclosed space.

"Daniel what are you doing out here, you're freezing!"

He shivers, folding his arms across the now translucent shirt. In all fairness he has no idea what he's doing. He's following advice from the women he had a one night stand with, to salvage a relationship that might never happen, all because he slept with someone Betty wanted him to date in the first place.

Maybe it's hypothermia setting in but even he can't make sense of it anymore.

His silence bristles against Betty's nerves, spurring her lips into a tight thin line.

The last thing she wants to do is go back out into the rain but if the alternative is being subjected to his indecisiveness then she refuses to let her ego cop another blow. She's embarrassed enough as it is and draws her arms together with a heavy sigh, "you know what forget it, call me when you figure out what you want... or better yet, _don't_."

She turns into the wind, about to step over the threshold when his hand catches her arm pulling her back.

"Daniel, seriously... just because you-"

The protest is lost under the weight of his mouth and for a fleeting second she wants to push him away but quickly succumbs to the warmth of his kiss. She can feel her anger drain away as she melts into the embrace and is left completely breathless when he pulls back to look at her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm an idiot." He admits, bringing his thumb to the side of her face, "but I swear you're only the person I want to be with."_  
_

She's shocked, captivated by the sincerity in his gaze and lets out a slow breath, "you're an idiot for not wearing a coat."

A hint of amusement creeps into his expression and she's quick to berate him, though her heart isn't really in it. "Do't think this means you're forgiven. I just feel bad cause you know, you're probably going to get pneumonia now and even though it's not my fault I'm going to be the one who-"

He presses to her lips ceasing the ramble and feels a wave of relief when she smiles into the kiss. He might not be completely off the hook yet but the fact she doesn't protest suggests he's on the right track.

So long as he gets to make it up to her like this, it's an apology he's more than happy to work for.

x

x

* * *

AN: This story has paved the way for my sequel which I'm hopefully going to get up soon! And also just a reminder to head over to facebook and like the 'Ugly Betty The Movie: Kickstarter Campaign' page. Cause who doesn't want a movie right? :) Again thanks for all the lovely reviews! :D xx

_**Part 2: Hands on the Wheel **_

_Summary: Whilst working late together, Daniel notices Betty stating to act strangely. What if perfume's not the only thing Fey Sommers tainted to get to Claire Meade?_


End file.
